30
by chinenyvri
Summary: kaisoo, EXO.


Title: 30

Pairing: KaiSoo

Genre: Fluff

Summary: Jongin lagi ulangan matematika.

A/N: Fanfic pertama di FFN \0/ Sebenernya udah di post di LJ, tapi pengen ngepost disini juga hehe. Dan judulnya yang Cuma "30", saya ngga tau mau kasi judul apa, makanya nulis 30 aja hahaha

"Waktu tinggal 15 menit lagi"

Jongin melihat panik ke arah gurunya, sisa waktu ujian adalah 15 menit, dan baru 5 soal dari 10 soal yang terisi di lembar jawaban miliknya. Jongin melirik ke arah sebelahnya, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan soal UAS dengan santai. Jongin melirik lagi ke arah kertas jawaban Baekhyun, dia sudah mengerjakan sampai soal nomor 9. Jongin mencoba menyalin jawaban yang ada di kertas Baekhyun, tapi belum sempat dia menyalin jawaban tersebut, Baekhyun keburu sadar bahwa teman sebangkunya itu sedang menyontek ke dia. Baekhyun langsung menghalangi Jongin yang sedang menyontek, lembar jawabannya langsung ditutupinya dengan lengannya, membuat Jongin tidak dapat menconteknya. Jongin menggerutu pelan, dia lupa kalau teman sebangkunya ini pelit dalam hal nyontek-menyontek. Jongin melihat lagi ke arah temannya yang duduk didepan, ada Kris dan Luhan. Jongin melihat mereka sedang asyik bertukar jawaban. Jongin iri melihat mereka berdua, kenapa dia harus mendapat teman sebangku seperti Baekhyun? Ini semua salah guru mereka, menyuruh Baekhyun dan Sehun berpindah tempat duduk. Jongin melihat ke arah gurunya, dan ternyata gurunya juga sedang menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Waktu sisa 10 menit, kerjakan sendiri, jangan melirik ke teman sebangku kalian"

Jongin tau gurunya sedang menyindirnya. Jongin menghela nafas, dia tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa di lembar jawabannya. Dia pun menyerah, dan menulis sesuatu di lembar jawabannya sebelum dia mengumpulkan kertas tersebut. Setelah itu, Jongin pun membereskan alat-alat tulis di mejanya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Jongin berdiri, dan semua teman-temannya melihat ke arah dia, dengan tatapan tidak percaya tentunya. Seorang Kim Jongin? Pasti 35, pasti 10, pasti 20, pikir teman-temannya yang sedang menerka-nerka nilai UAS matematika Jongin. Jongin pun meletakkan lembar jawabannya di meja gurunya. Setelah itu, dia pun keluar dari ruang ujiannya. Sang guru, Do Kyungsoo, memandangi punggung muridnya yang berjalan keluar kelas. Ada senyuman tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat mengikuti tubuh Jongin yang berbelok ke arah kanan dan menghilang.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Kyungsoo melihat tumpukan lembar jawaban di atas mejanya. Ada rasa malas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini. Kyungsoo pun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang ada di kamarnya, sambil menutup matanya. Dia berharap saat membuka matanya, lembar jawaban tersebut sudah memiliki nilai semua. Namun, saat dia membuka matanya, lembar-lembar jawaban tersebut masih berada disana, dan masih polos dari coretan-coretan koreksi miliknya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan mulai mencari lembar jawaban seseorang. Akhirnya, lembar jawaban yang dia cari pun akhirnya ditemukan, lembar jawaban milik Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat jawaban-jawaban Jongin di halaman pertama lembar jawaban, dan dahi Kyungsoo berkerut melihat jawaban Jongin. Soal pertama adalah soal tentang integral. Bukannya mengintegralkan fungsi, dia malah menurunkan fungsi-fungsi tersebut. Tinta merah panjang dan lurus langsung menghiasi lembar jawaban Jongin. Kyungsoo pun membalikkan lembaran kertasnya, dan ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum melihat ke arah lembar jawaban Jongin. Ada tulisan "I love you, Kyungsoo" disana. Kyungsoo terus memandangi tulisan itu, sembari terus tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil handphonenya, dan mengirim chat ke seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ke seorang Kim Jongin?

**To: Jongin**

Dasar anak nakal.

**From: Jongin**

Ya sayang? Ada apa?

**To: Jongin**

Nilai UAS matematikamu jelek sekali.

**From: Jongin**

Apa aku boleh ke rumahmu?

**To: Jongin**

Anak nakal. Diam di rumahmu. Aku nggak mau kamu mengganti nilaimu diam-diam lagi.

**From: Jongin**

Kkkk. Tapi aku beneran kangennnn

**To: Jongin**

Siapkan dirimu buat ikut ujian susulan.

**From: Jongin**

Ck!

**To: Jongin**

Aku mau koreksi jawaban yang lain. Tidur sana anak kecil.

**From: Jongin**

Ish!

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat balasan chat dari kekasihnya. Diletakkan lagi handphonenya di meja yang ada didepannya, dan melanjutkan lagi mengoreksi jawaban UAS matematika murid-murid lainnya.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jongin melihat nilai 30 tertulis besar dan dengan tinta merah tebal di lembar jawabannya. Jongin yang kesal, ingin sekali meremas lembar jawaban tersebut dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Dia pun membuka lembar halaman selanjutnya dengan kasar. Jongin pun tertegun. Dia lupa kalau dia menulis sebuah pesan ke Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin lebih tertegun lagi, saat dia melihat balasan dari pesan itu, dengan sebuah tinta merah muda berkilauan, "I love you too, Jongin". Jongin pun tersenyum malu. Dilipatnya dengan hati-hati lembar jawaban itu, dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Untuk pertama kali, dia menyimpan lembar jawaban ujian matematika, yang dulunya tak sampai 5 menit berada ditangan Jongin dan berpindah ke tempat sampah. Sepertinya dia akan membingkai lembar jawabannya ini, dan meletakkannya disebelah foto keluarganya. Tidak, Jongin hanya bercanda, dia masih ingin diakui sebagai anak oleh keluarganya.


End file.
